Never Say Never
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Bulma is the type of person who can change anybody, no matter who he or she is, she can do it. But what happens when a dangerous prince comes into the picture? Will she be able to change him or will he change her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As I said, this is a Redo of my Friend or Foe story. I've gotten a Beta reader, it's, YukiraKing I this they're good but thats just me. Please Review!

Chapter 1: Can We Trust Him?

Yamcha leaned in close to Bulma while she asked, "Why wont he ever leave that stupid GR room?"

"Who cares, let him do what he wants," Yamcha told Bulma.

"Earth woman, I want some food," Vegeta said.

"Speak of the devil," Bulma mumbled to Yamcha. Vegeta came into the room, and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"Hey! You can't just come in here and go through everything like its yours!" Bulma said a little angry. Vegeta looked at her evilly and continued looking around for food. He found some chips and went back outside. "Vegeta! You're not allowed to eat in my GR," she said getting more angry

"Ha, watch me woman," he responded.

"God, why can't he just listen for once?" Bulma asked.

"Well maybe he needs a little love and care," Yamcha answered with a small smile on his face.

"Shut up Yamcha, please just shut up," she half yelled. He started laughing. "Shut up Yamcha!" she repeated as she tried to punch him but hurt herself instead.

"What the hell? You broke my wrist, why would you do that?"

"Wait, what? You're the one that hit me, so don't go blaming me," Yamcha told her.

Bulma heard a low laughter from behind her, it was Vegeta eating those stupid chips. "What do you want now, Vegeta?"

"Entertainment," he said with a smile.

"Is that it?" she asked, annoyed and in pain.

"Yep, but do you need any help? It might be entertaining but it is my duty to help a lady, even a human."

"I don't need your stupid help, I still have my two legs," she told him in a huff. But he didn't listen, he took her hand and started to lead her inside.

"I said I can do it by myself."

Yamcha tried to help, but failed when Vegeta punched him in the gut and had to throw Bulma over his shoulders since she wouldn't cooperate with him. "You stupid Saiyan, how dare you! You're lucky I'm hurt or I'd..." she started to say but was interrupted by Vegeta.

"You'll what? Hurt me? That's funny; I doubt you could make a scratch on me." He silently laughed at the idea. Once inside, he sat her on the bed and grabbed some gauze. "Ow, Vegeta," she started to complain.

"Shut up woman and stop moving!" he half yelled at her.

"Well maybe, if you stop hurting me, I'll stop moving!" she retorted in anger. She could hear him cursing under his breath.

"There I'm done now stop crying."

"I'm not crying! Why don't you just go back to training, you're better off there," she told him.

"Fine."

"Fine...but thank you for fixing my wrist, even if I could have done it myself," she started to say but he was out of the room before she could continue on. She poked at her own wrist, "Stupid Yamcha and his stupid strong body. Hmm, I wonder if I still have that baseball bat?" she said to herself. "I'll have to wait for my hand to heal before I can get my revenge. Wait! That means I can't work in the lab," she realized. "Now what am I suppose to do?"

She was really mad now. She looked frantically around the room. "Where is it... Ah here you are. Oh Yamcha?" she called holding the bat tightly in her hand.

"Yes Bul-," he started to say but stopped when he saw the large bat in her hand. "Why do you have that baseball bat"?

"Look at my hand Yamcha, now I can't work in my lab for weeks! So now its your turn to get hurt," she said with a small smirk.

"Bulma calm down at least its your left hand," he said hoping she really wasn't going the hit him.

"You idiot, its my right hand. I came here to practice how good my left hand is, so hold still!"

Every time she swung the bat she missed because he dodging her. After the 11th try she was beat and she took a break to breath.

"Wow you humans are still at this?" Vegeta asked but didn't really care.

"Shut up Vegeta and go back to training," Yamcha snapped. While he was busy yelling at Vegeta, Bulma ran and hit Yamcha as hard as she could, snapping the bat in half. Vegeta fell to the ground laughing and Bulma threw the half of the bat she was holding at him but she missed.

Yamcha stood there shocked that she had hit him.

"Come on, I know I didn't hit you that hard." Bulma told him.

Yamcha just looked at her for a moment, then lifted his shirt up to show it was dark red and there was going to be bruising.

"Maybe I'm stronger than you think, Vegeta," Bulma said but he just laughed more before he went into the house. "Yamcha, I don't know why I should, but follow me and I'll get you an ice pack."

The two walked into the house and Bulma got him the ice pack. Yamcha went to sit down and watch TV while Bulma went to her room.

Once in her room, she jumped on her bed. "Man what am I suppose to do now?" she asked herself. "Well I could go shopping and get Vegeta some more 'human clothes,'" she said to herself, then decided she would go tomorrow. Bulma laid in bed, ready to go to sleep when her hand started to hurt a lot.

"Damn it!" she said out loud as she hurried to the kitchen to get some pain killers. "What is wrong with my hand? And why the hell does it hurt so bad," she asked herself in pain.

She gently unwrapped it and saw that the bone was sticking up out of place. "Eww that looks gross. Who's gonna pop it back into place?" She definitely didn't want to, and probably couldn't even if she tried. So she knocked on Vegeta's door. "Vegeta are you in there?" she called.

"Go away woman." he answered

"But Vegeta, I need your help," she said with pain etched in her voice.

The door opened. "What do you want?" he asked her.

"Will you please pop the bone from my wrist back into place?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Fine, only if you leave me alone woman."

"OK...just be careful."

He took her hand and looked at it, she couldn't bring herself to look at it, but she did hear a crack and she felt a large amount of pain shoot up her arm. She wanted to cry for how much it hurt.

"Stop whining. You'll be fine," he said with no sympathy.

"But it hurts," she told him with a frown.

"Woman...what is your name anyway?" he asked

"My name?" Bulma look at him a little shocked and a little mad. "You've been here for weeks and you don't even know my name? Wow...my name's Bulma, Bulma Briefs," she told him.

"Well Bulma, do you need help wrapping your hand?" he asked nicely.

"Yes please," she told him.

He quickly wrapped her hand up. "Okay, now that it's back in place, it should heal faster."

"Thanks Vegeta," she said with a big smile.

"Don't get used to it woman," he said in his typical, cocky tone of voice.

"Hey what happen with you calling me by my name, Bulma?" she asked him.

"Your name is Bulma? Hmm I must have forgot," he said not really caring. "Well I'm going back to training."

"Can I ask you some thing first?" she said before he turned to walk away.

"What?" he asked impatient

"Why do you always train so much?"

"I should tell you its not of your business but since you didn't fight with me earlier I'll tell you. My kind fights, it's in our blood and if we cannot defeat someone stronger than us, we must train and become stronger no matter what. Some people die from lack of sleep and food, while I however eat and sleep when I need to. And right now my goal is to beat Kakarrott when I face him again. Surprisingly I couldn't beat him, he was too strong for me. And for all I know he could be at his house training and becoming more powerful than ever. So I must achieve Super Saiyan and defeat him and anyone else that crosses my path," he explained to her.

"Well can you take today off? Just once?" she asked him.

"Why?"

"I wanted to go shopping so I could get you more clothes. You've been wearing only that same outfit that I gave you last week. I just want you to get some more clothes for the rest of your time being here," she told him happily

"Well I'm not going to be on this planet for long, after I defeat Kakarrott I'm going to blow up this planet," he said with no change in his voice.

"Oh? Well then where will you go Vegeta?" she asked. "Frieza's dead and your planet was blown to pieces so what now?"

He looked to the floor and did not answer her question.

"Vegeta... you have a place to go, here on earth, just think about it...so let's go now, before I change my mind," she pulled him outside. Then she pulled a small capsule from her pocket throwing it on the ground.

"Whoa! What is that?" Vegeta asked confused, as he watched the smoke clear from the large explosion.

"A car," she said looking at him funny. "Haven't you seen one before?" she asked almost shocked.

"No Bulma we fly, unlike you humans," he told her.

Bulma looked at him annoyed already. "Just get in the car and be quiet for once," she said.

ME: OK, I know that Bulma is a whole different character in my story, but just wait 'til you get more into the story. It's not like the show or whatever you seen it on and I am the type with a big imagination, so if Vegeta grows wings instead of a tail deal with it punks. Oh and this is my first story on here so I'm sorry if there's anything wrong with it 'cause I don't care what you think of it =) Oh and Bulma breaking her wrist... I know it's stupid but that's all I could think of and on the show I know it doesn't happen but in my book she releases her power on Yamcha. I guess I should ask you to review but like I said I don't care haha. I got a review saying to add quotation marks so there is a lot of them...I guess its easier to read.


	2. Chapter 2

ME: OK chapter 2! So this is the time when Bulma shows some girl power and if you like Yamcha on the show don't read this, because I talk bad about him A LOT in this story. OK well, review and tell me what to put in the story and if your reading this thanks for not giving up on me :D OK well...Oh yeah, I think I'm suppose to say something like: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters...but I'm still writing about them. OK chapter 2!

Chapter 2 : The Shopping Mall

"Slow down woman! Your going to kill us!"

"Hey, I'm not driving _that_ fast. I'm only going 70 miles per hour, so shut it. Or do you want me to go faster," Bulma asked with a mischievous grin. Vegeta's eyes widened more than they already were, if such a feat was even possible. "Wow and here I was, thinking you were tough, but I guess I was wrong."

"Prince Vegeta is the toughest person ever!" Vegeta protested, before shouting "SLOW DOWN!"

"What about Goku?" Bulma asked, eyebrows raised. The car went silent. "Much better," she said with a smug smile. OK we're here".

"Finally," Vegeta said in relief. "This contraption of yours sucks, Woman."

"Just come on," Bulma said with a frustrated sigh. "Can I trust you to stay here while I go use the bathroom"?

"Sure," Vegeta said with a shrug. "I doubt I'll find any clothes to my liking anyway".

"Well there is a lot of stuff here, and don't worry about the price OK. Well, I'll be right back," she said, walking off towards the restroom.

"Wow I've been here a million times but I don't even know where the bathroom is, how sad," she told herself, as she managed to get herself lost.

"Bulma?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Yamcha, why are you in the mall?"

"Just looking for stuff."

"Yeah, I bet. So do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Um, yeah," he said. He pointing down a hallway. "Right up there. Do you need any help?"

"No I don't," she said quickly. She wanted to slap him for being perverted.

"So how's your hand?"

"Its good. Vegeta fixed it."

"You know, I could've helped with it too."

"Yeah right. I bet you laughed with Vegeta when it happened," she said angrily. She started to walk off when he grabbed her hand.

"You know how I feel about you, so why would you think that?"

"Yamcha let go!" she shouted, pulling her hand out of his grasp. He grabbed onto her other hand, not willing to let her slip away. And she sure felt the pain shooting up her arm, yet again. "Yamcha!"

"She told you to let go," Vegeta said, standing there waiting for a response. Yamcha let go quickly; Bulma ran towards the bathroom and started crying.

"Would he do that?" she asked herself. "Grabbing my left hand is one thing, but grabbing my right? It's just wrong."

Someone knocked on the her stall door.

"Someone's in here," she called out to the person, trying to keep her tears out of her voice.

"I don't care get out."

"Vegeta?" she called out in confusion. "Wait, you're not supposed to be in here! You'll get kicked out".

"Ha," he scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. No one here can beat me."

"So what happen to Yamcha?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who cares. He probably ran off after he saw me. How is your wrist?"

"It's fine. You don't have to worry about it."

"Why don't you want me to care about you?"

"Because I know that once we get back to the house, you'll be mean and stubborn again."

"I'm not stubborn all the time."

_There he is_, Bulma thought to herself. She turned her head to hide her smile. But what she saw wiped that smile clean off her face. "Well, would you look at that? Yamcha with his arm around another girl. He's such a cheater." She shook her head to clear it of all thoughts of that ex-bandit. She turned to Vegeta and asked, "Are you thirsty?"

"Bulma I am always thirsty."

"Do you like strawberries?"

"Never heard of them."

"What!"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the food court. She walked up to the best suited venue, and asked the young girl at the counter, "Can I have three strawberry milkshakes please?"

"Why would you need three?" Vegeta asked in confusion. There were just the two of them there.

"You'll see," she said cryptically.

"You want to sit down Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"Um sure?" she said, unsure of what he was planning. She watched in amazement as he pulled out the chair for her. "So, now your a gentlemen? When did this happen?"

"You haven't seen me eat have you?"

"No your always training."

"Well that's not my fault," he said. Bulma handed him one of the milkshakes. He took a sip of it and looked at her strangely. "I've never tasted anything like this before, its wonderful," he exclaimed. It appeared to only take him one sip to finish it completely.

He leaned back and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked after a couple seconds. It was unnerving her.

"WHY IS MY HEAD FREEZING? WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!"

"A strawberry milkshake... Oh you have a brain freeze. It'll go away in a few seconds."

"Mmm," he said once his head stopped hurting. "That was good."

"Do you want mine?"

"Sure thanks," he said as he took her offered milkshake. This time he drank it slower "Mmmm, Bulma, do you have watermelon lipstick on?"

She felt her face grow hot. "Yes, I do. How do you know what a watermelon is, but not a strawberry?"

"Your mom made me try it," he said nonchalantly.

"Did you like it?" she asked, curious.

"From your lips I did," he murmured. Once he had realized what he said, he promptly turned red.

"Um, I think its time we go home," she stood up waiting for Vegeta.

"Yeah you're right," he said, standing up beside her. The two started walking towards the exit.

"Well, at least you got some stuff," Bulma commented. He had gotten a few items while she was 'confronted' by Yamcha. Not much, but some.

"Yeah."

"Man, it's chilly; tonight its quiet too," Bulma said, trying to break the silence.

All of a sudden, Bulma heard a voice in the distance. It was a young girl.

_"Get off!" _the girl shouted.

_"But don't you love me?" _Another voice...this time she recognized it. But who was it?

_"Just go away I hate you,"_ the girl shouted at him.

_Yamcha_,Bulma realized. She turned towards the sound, running off in that direction. "Come on Vegeta."

"OK?" he said confused. He followed after her anyway. She didn't need any further confrontation with that man.

_That girl who is she?_ Bulma thought to herself. _Wait she's the one he had his arm around!_

_"Yamcha let go now"_ the girl screamed.

_"So, you don't love me. That's not a good thing," he growled as he slapped her._

"YAMCHA!"

The horrified scream ripped through her throat before she could even think. She was angry. Really angry.

Vegeta stood there shocked. "Y-Your ki, it's huge."

"My what?" Bulma asked, grateful for the minuscule distraction.

But Yamcha came up next to her. "What do you want?" he hissed angrily.

For some reason, Bulma found that her hand wasn't hurting. Not even when she moved it. _Could it have heal already?_ No it couldn't have...

"I want to know why you're hitting this young girl," she said firmly. She wanted to hit him so badly, but she was afraid she would break her other hand.

"She doesn't love me," he answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

_She doesn't what!_ Bulma sighed. It was way to early for the poor girl to do that. She walked over to the girl. "Are you OK?" Bulma asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I guess," the girl said quietly.

"Here," Bulma said, handing the girl the third milkshake she'd ordered. "Take this milkshake and head home."

"Thank you for saving me," the girl said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome," Bulma said shocked. _I saved her?_

"Where are you going?" Yamcha shouted at the girl. The girl started running, but he ran after her.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, "Get the girl home, I'll take care of him."

He nodded and went off into the sky, with the girl in his arms.

"How dare you," she said, no, _growled_ at her former boyfriend. "How dare you hit a lady!"

"So, what? Are you going to hit me? You know what, I'll give you a free shot."

_What is up with that woman? All of a sudden she has a ki over 50,000 its impossible she hasn't even trained I'm so confused. _Vegeta was keeping tabs on Bulma, to ensure her safety. But it was just confusing him further.

Bulma smiled at the ex-bandit "Are you sure?"

"Yep, right here," he said, pointing at his stomach.

She unwrapped the gauze from her wrist. _I really hope this works_. She closed her eyes and threw the first punch. She felt the air rush past her fist as she did, and then heard a sickening crack.

She closed her eyes even tighter. But she felt no pain.

Confused, she opened her eyes only to find Yamcha was on the opposite side of the alley. He stood up, and strode over to her.

"That was a lucky shot," he said.

_Masenko_

"What?" Bulma asked herself. Why would that word pop into her mind now of all times?

_Masenko_

_"_What does that mean?" she said, wondering why this word was so important.

He menacingly closer to her.

"What do I do now," she said in a panic, but she knew what to do. _All of the Z fighters yelled out their moves so that's it!_

"Masenko!" Bulma shouted, flinging her arms into the air. All of a sudden, there was a bright light, forming in her hands. It was strong, and it was aimed directly at Yamcha's chest. After she flung the energy at him, and the light had dimmed down, she discovered that Yamcha had been knocked out.

"I-I did this?"

She ran to her car and drove off towards home. She was scared. She didn't know what just happened. And she was tired.

Everything went black as she fell asleep.

She woke up in her bed. _Its morning already?_ She headed toward the kitchen. _Where's Vegeta?_ She grabbed a banana and ate it quickly. _He probably went outside_. So, she headed towards the door. She was met by an unusual sight. Vegeta, clad in only a pair of shorts and some sunglasses, was lounging with a book on his face.

"Vegeta? Are you sun tanning?"

He woke with a start. _How long has he been out here?_

"Vegeta!"

"Huh, what?" he was disoriented.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to sleep," he said, pushing his way by her and into the house.

"Um OK," she murmured, following him inside and up the stairs. "Vegeta why are you going in _my_ room?"

But she didn't get her answer. He just mumbled something and closed the door.

ME: OK the whole power thing was just going to be a punch but it came to me, why not give her a move? I didn't want to make up a move, so I just got a move that Gohan uses. Review if you want, if not, that's fine by me OK well read the next chapter when it comes out it should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The sweet _Vegeta_?

"Great," Bulma muttered to herself. "He's in _my_ room, sleeping in _my_ bed and _I'm_ out here feeling sick! And there's no way I'm sleeping in_ his_ bed."

She started pacing along the hallway just outside her bedroom. "I also really need to take a shower, and my bathroom is in there." Growling in frustration, she headed back for the door.

"I really hope I won't regret this," she mumbled, pulling the door open as quietly as she could. Tiptoeing over to her closet, she grabbed a tank top and some shorts._Man he's just laying there as if he were dead, but I do have to admit he's kind of cute when he's sleeping_. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly and jumped into the shower.

_What happen yesterday? It was like it was all a dream. I know Krillin and everyone else has powers but why me? Why now?_ she questioned herself as she lathered her body in soap. All of a sudden the door opened wide. Peeking through the curtains, she noticed her pointy haired house guest waltzing in through the door.

1"Vegeta!" she screeched, "Get out of here."

He stood there in shock, until her the situation dawned upon his now alert mind. His eyes widened and quickly walked out the way he came.

_I know I locked that door before I got in... I hope he didn't see anything _she thought to herself as she quickly washed the soap from her body and hair. She clambered out and got dressed quickly, storming angrily into the room. "First you take a nap in _my _bed, and then you sleep like the dead, so I can't even tell you to get out. I'm in the shower, not even 10 minutes and you wake up and just walk right in?"

"How was I suppose to know?" He yelled back, though his mind was starting to drift back towards sleep. "I had to go to the bathroom!"

"Calm down," Bulma said with a sigh. Now that she was sure he was too tired to have seen anything, she felt much more relaxed about the situation. "You can go in, I'm done."

He slid past her so quickly, that she didn't even see him.

Heaving a big sigh, she flung herself onto her bed. "Smells like sweat and Vegeta," she mumbled, burying her face into her pillow. She was tired _At least that shower made me feel better._

"Bulma"

"Yeah?" She said, turning to face Vegeta, who was now standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I apologize for walking in on you."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said waving her hand in dismissal. "You didn't see anything."

"Hn, yeah," he said, appreciating her making light of the situation, rather than going off the deep end like he'd expected her to.

"So, why were you sleeping in my bed anyway?"

"Uh..." he muttered, as if just realizing he was in her room. "I was tired, I guess, so I didn't know where I was going."

Vegeta calmly strode over to the bed, and sat just to her right side.

"So what happen to Yamcha?" It was all it took for Bulma to clam up. Images from the previous night flashed before her eyes. _Why did he have to ask me that?_

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled sitting up so that her back was facing him. Bulma felt the bed shifting before two arms came from behind, and wrapped her into a loose hug.

"Vegeta?"

"What?" he said in a gruff voice, "I thought you might need a hug that's all."

"Uh... thanks?" Bulma said confused by his unusual behaviour. "Anyway, I bet you're hungry, so why don't we get something to eat."

"Bulma, I already ate."

_He ate already? He slept all day, how could he have ate? Unless... I slept in late, which I don't usually do..._

"Well, what do we do now?" Bulma asked after a moment's silence.

"I want to go to bed," was Vegeta's answer, as he laid down in the bed beside her.

"Well I want to go to sleep too, so good night," she said hoping he'd take the hint and move to his own bedroom. But he didn't. He merely turned to his side, so she did the same. Neither faced the other.

_What now he wants to sleep with-no-besides me? This is just crazy._

_"_Goodnight," he muttered. And Bulma fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. If only she knew what was coming to her life... something wonderful.

"Good morning, sunshine," was the first thing Bulma heard when she woke up the nest morning.

"Vegeta?" She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. He was still on her bed staring at her. She felt weird. "Are you OK Vegeta?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

She didn't feel right for some reason, but decided against voicing it. "I don't know I was just wondering that's all."

All of a sudden Vegeta kept to himself. He didn't talk to her, he didn't go near here, he didn't even _look_ at her.

_What is going on its like I don't exist any more_?

It was then that something grabbed her from behind. Whatever it was, it was fast, really fast. She thought it was going to yank her whole arm off. Somehow she was thrown over its shoulder.

"Put me down!" Bulma screamed at whoever-or whatever-had a hold of her.

She was sure she was going to throw up by the time they came to a stop. Risking a peek at her captor, she saw that it was Vegeta that had taken her. He sat her down and sat down himself beside her and simply stared at her. There was so much coldness in his eyes.

"Bulma," he said, his eyes not wavering for a second.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you know where we are?"

She looked around and closed her eyes. "We're by the mall."

"And what happen here?"

"A Fight..."

"He hurt you didn't he?"

She eyes flung open at his accusation. "Hurt me? Your kidding right?"

_Wait is this where he has been for the past week, looking for Yamcha? He thinks Yamcha did this? Wait... he didn't see what happened, so he doesn't know what I did. I think it should stay that way. "_I wanna go home Vegeta," she whispered, closing her eyes again, if only to escape the his loathsome stare for a few seconds.

His eyes narrowed dangerously into a cautious glare. "What did you do?"

"I-I did nothing," she lied feebly. "Just take me home!"

It was only when she started to cry that Vegeta stood and picked her up to fly her home.

That night, as she lay on her bed, she couldn't keep her thoughts from turning to Vegeta. "What is up with that guy?" Bulma sighed as she flung herself onto her bed. "He has some serious issues. I mean _why_ would he do that?" Feeling restless, she slid herself into a sitting position, her head tilting back, her eyes squeezing shut. "IM SO CONFUSED!" she shouted, before she walked up to her window. Looking out into the night, she couldn't help but notice the lights from the GR. "He's in the GR again, but I don't blame him. I would take out all my anger and frustrations in it too, if I could. For some reason I just can't stop thinking about him. I know I'm not falling for him am I? What happen in the mall was just weird... but now he's protecting me? I wish I could understand all of this."

**B/N: **I thought I might add a rather short little _'beta note'_ from me, just so I could say 'Hi!' to all of AngeZ of DarKness's readers... so hi!

Beta-ed by YukiraKing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sunset

Bulma sat there in silence thinking of what might happen if she walked out of her room at that moment.

"Ok, so I've got a few options. Option A.) Mom will run up to me and beg me to eat since I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning. B.) Vegeta will try to talk to me and question me. Or option C.) I'm going to walk out and ignore/walk past anything that has any life in it. Well... I suppose there is still option D.) stay in here, starve to death and talk to myself. So far, option D is my favourite."

Something hit her window, drawing her attention. She noticed that whatever it was left a crack in glass. _Stupid people pranking us all the time_. Bulma stood from her brooding position, and walked up to the window.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise. There, on her windowsill was a bouquet of roses tucked into a beautiful vase._ I wonder who brought these._

She looked around, there was no one in sight. Even the GR was shut down. _What's going on?_ "Hmm, I guess I'll have to go with choice E.) all of the above...well, except D."

She placed the vase of beautiful roses on the top of her dresser and placed her hand on the doorknob. "Here goes nothing."

It was quiet, _too_ quiet. She went straight to the living room, only to find it barren of all life. "No one here," she whispered, before heading to the next room: the kitchen. "No one's in here either," she muttered, sighing in frustration. "Where _is_ everybody?"

She noticed there was a note on the table which she quickly read through.

"Great," she exclaimed in exasperation. "Mom and dad left for a few days to spend some quality time with Chi-Chi and Goku and they didn't take me? They left me here with _Vegeta_! Great, just great."

"What's so great?"

Her heart nearly beat its way out of her chest, as she jumped in fear at the sudden voice. After the initial shock, she realized that it was just Vegeta.

"Dont scare me like that!"

He shrugged, before opening the fridge and digging through it.

"Is there something you looking for?"

"Not really, just trying to have a reason for being in here," he said as he shut the fridge door.

"Vegeta, did you know that they left?"

"Who?"

"My _parents_."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I have my reasons."

"God, why can't you be normal for once!"

She turned and ran back to her room, slamming her door behind her.

"I don't want to be left here, with him, alone," she cried out, flinging herself onto her bed. She wasn't the type to throw tantrums, but this was stupid! What kind of self-respecting parent allows -no makes- their daughter stay with a _guy_ all alone for _days_? "Calm down Bulma," she told herself, forcing herself to take deep, calming breaths. "You only have to stick with him for a few days that's all. It's nothing you can't handle."

Knowing she couldn't just hole up in her room the whole time her parents were away, she decided to take a walk, just to get away from everything. _I just have to get past him thats all but how? _She opened her door and headed towards the kitchen again.

"Woman!"

_Crap! _She veered to the right, taking an alternate route outside, one that wouldn't cross paths with the Saiyan. As soon as she stepped foot outside, she bolted off as fast as she could but when she turned to be sure he wasn't following her, she ran right into him. It was like running into a brick wall. "Yes Vegeta?"

"Why are you running away from me?"

"I have my reasons," she said, throwing his earlier cryptic words back at him. She started walking away and this time he didn't follow. Instead, he went into the GR. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Vegeta!" She screamed, thinking he'd blown the GR up in his frustration. But to her surprise, the GR was flying. "Fine! Leave, see if I care," she huffed, turning back towards the house.

"Argh, I HATE him!" She cried. _What happened to him he was hateful now hes sweet and nice, I HATE IT!_ She kicked the wall out of frustration. "OWWW! Stupid Vegeta! I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!"

She was sitting on the couch an hour later, an ice pack on her bruising foot. _I can't believe I'm saying this but it has only been a hour and I already miss him. God, I think I'm falling for him... but why him? Why now? _

The ground started shaking again. Immediately, Bulma shot to her feet, no longer concerned about her aching bruises. _He's back already? Wow that was fast_. She hobbled towards the window, and surveyed the scene before her. "Same spaceship, same Vegeta." She sighed, suddenly remembering that she hadn't wanted to be near him in the first place. His sudden absence had managed to cloud her judgment, but now that he was back, she began to see clearly once more. _I really need to get out of this house. I think I need to go to my spot atleast its quiet there_.

There was a hill, not too far from her home, that she would go to when she was younger. There were even times when she would take Goku with her, back when he was a child. "I wonder if he ever comes here?" she wondered, as she climbed up the steady incline.

Upon the hilltop, stood a log cabin. Her father had built it there, so she could escape the hustle and bustle of city life, and just get away for a few days. The journey seemed to be taking much longer than she remembered. "It shouldn't be that far up, though I haven't been here for years," she reasoned with herself, realizing she didn't have quite as much energy as she had as a young girl. By the time she finally reached it, the sun was already setting.

She sat outside the cabin door on the hilltop, and stared at the sky. _I haven't watched the sunset in ages._ She watched as the sun lowered, reaching dangerously close to the horizon. She watched the sky changed colors, from the bright blue of day, to rich reds and oranges, until it finally turned into a deep blue. The biggest wishing star she had ever seen lit up the night, brighter than the moon had ever done. She locked her eyes on the wishing star, and whispered into the night, "I wish this whole thing with Vegeta was just a dream and that when I wake up tomorrow, he'll be in the GR training his butt off."

Beta-ed by: YukiraKing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Wish

Bulma sat waiting in the darkness, once she'd finished her wish. _I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet. I wonder if he's even looking for me_. Shaking her head, she headed towards the log cabin. She took a deep breath, breathing in the old scents, along with plenty of dust. _Man it smells old in here_. This was the only place she could run off to, so she was glad she'd never thought to tell Vegeta about it. She was too tired to think any longer, she needed to rest. She dragged herself into the master bedroom, laughing as she remembered all the fights she and Goku had gotten into over who got to sleep there. All because of the big bed. She sighed contentedly as she handed herself over to the bed's warm embrace, quickly fell asleep. Her sleep was dreamless that night.

She woke to an explosion just outside her window. She was awake instantly. Immediately, she noticed the familiar yet strange surroundings. _Why am I in my room? What was that explosion?_ She ran to her bedroom window, tying to figure out why she wasn't on the hilltop in her homey log cabin. _The GR!_ "Vegeta!" The only noticeable damage to the GR from Bulma's vantage point was the missing top. She leaned onto the windowsill, trying to get a better view, hoping that Vegeta was all right. But as she put weight onto her hands, a familiar, yet uncomfortable, pain shot up her arm.

"M-my wrist," she gasped. "It's broken!"

_But how could that be? It was fine just yesterday... What is happening?_

She ran out of her room, craddling her arm to her chest, as she rushed to see if Vegeta was still alive. She could hear curses being muttered from where she stood, just outside the GR door.

"Vegeta? Are you OK?" she called out to him, hoping he'd at least be able to answer her.

The door to the GR burst open, and Vegeta strode out passed her wearing an angry glare.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me."

_What is going on around here?_

Bulma's mother came running out of the house with a frightened look upon her face.

"Mom?" Bulma questioned. _Wasn't she going to visit Chi-Chi? Why is she at home? Why am _I_ at home?_

"I thought you were going to Chi-Chi's place," Bulma said furrowing her brows in confusion. Before her mother even had a chance to answer her, her father came running up to the GR.

"Where's Vegeta?" he asked in a panic, before noticing Vegeta behind his daughter. He sighed in relief as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Why are you guys here?" Bulma asked in frustration. She threw up her hands when her only answer was shocked and confused glances from both her parents, and Vegeta. "Forget it, I'm going back inside."

_I'm so confused. Why am I here and not on the hillside? Why are mom and dad back already? Vegeta couldn't have come to the hillside in the middle of the night to take me home... or called my parents to get them to come home... could he? I didn't think he'd pick up a phone... The last thing I remember was making a wish on a star..._

_Wait! No it couldn't have; it's not possible. Can a wish come true without the Dragon balls? It must have, how else could my wrist have broken in the same spot as before... It's as if it never healed. If today was the day we were supposed to go to the mall... Then the fight never happened! So going to the mall was replaced by the GR blowing up...?_

"Maybe it was all just a dream. No, not a dream, it_ had_ to be the wish."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

"Vegeta!" she gasped, turning to see the tall haired Saiyan standing behind her with an amused expression on his face. The longer he stared, made Bulma more and more uncomfortable. She couldn't meet his eyes. He was so sweet before her wish. She feared him now. She didn't show it, but she feared the unknown. She wasn't sure how he would act now that things were as they were before her fight.

"Make me some food woman," he said after a long silence. It was enough to make her look at him.

"What?" she asked in aghast. Her eyes narrowed, dangerously close to a glare of her own.

"Make. Me. Some. Food," he said emphasising each word, mocking her intelligence.

"No," she exclaimed, "Make your own dang food!"

"Fine," he scowled, and he stormed off, probably to look for her mother. Bulma sighed. She'd just saved his life. She was a terrible cook; she could've ended up poisoning him.

"I'm starting to get hungry too," she mumbled to herself. "I guess I'll just have to wait 'til mom decides to cook." _Hmm... I wonder what I should do while I wait_.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she could think of nothing to do other than to just stare at her wall. A picture caught her eye. It was the one her mother had just got printed for her. It was her family... and Vegeta? Surprisingly enough, Vegeta had gotten in the picture; he just separated himself from the actual family, by standing at the edge.

It was then that she noticed a bouquet of roses, sitting on the end table just below the picture.

_Roses... They're in the same spot as they were before the wish. But... Then why are they there now?_

She walked up to the table, and pulled a single rose from the vase. Taking a long, drawn out breath to smell the beautiful aroma that the roses emitted. She felt tears threatening to escape.

_What Is wrong with me?_

She took one last sniff of the rose before placing it back in the vase, before climbing through her open window. She clambered up onto the roof and just sat, enjoying the breeze and the sounds of city life.

She watched with a small smile as Vegeta came out of the house- after telling her mother to prepare him some food no doubt- and walked into the damaged GR. Hearing him berate himself for destroying it.

"I'm glad your back Vegeta," she whispered, standing up to get down off of the roof. The wind had picked up, causing her to need a sweater. It was when a sudden burst of wind came, that she lost her balance and started slipping.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

As she tipped off the roof, a scream ripped its way out of her throat. "Vegeta!" She managed to use her one good hand to latch onto the edge, dangling helplessly, eyes squeezed shut so she wouldn't see the distance to the ground. If Vegeta didn't save her, she wouldn't live to yell at him.

"Vegeta! Please help me if you can hear me," her fingers were numbing, slipping from the roof. "HELP ME!" she screamed one last attempt. She whimpered, sqeezing her eyes closed even tighter. "I don't want to die."

"Shut up, woman, and let go of the roof."

Her eyes flew open, and desperately sought his face. He saved her.

"Vegeta!" she cried, letting go of her hold on the roof and threw her arms around him. "What took you so long? I almost died right there."

He started to laugh, "I guess I should have waited a little longer. It would have saved my ears from your yelling."

"Shut up and put me down!" Bulma pouted. "I didn't even really need your help." A warm blush spread across her face as she realized his hold on her.

He laughed at that one. "Really? I seem to remember you saying differently. 'Vegeta save me, save me!' Yeah you didn't need my help at all. I don't know why your blushing. It's not like I'm that perfect dream guy of yours."

She smiled a wicked smile."And just how do you know who my dream guy is? It's not like you go through my room... or do you?"

It was his to turn red, still floating in midair. "I wonder what would happen if I accidentally dropped you?"

"You wouldn't dare," she said, glaring at him

"Try me."

She stared at him, with a smirk. "_I_ wonder what would happen if I took away your GR for that remark?"

He glared at her, debating the consequences, before floating to the ground.

"Well, until the day arrives that I do drop you from immense heights, you'll just have to get used to me."

She smiled at that and walked inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : The wonderful pancakes

For once, she felt happy. After being so confused for so long, she _finally_ felt better.

_I guess that near death experience opened my eyes. I see things in a whole new perspective now. I don't even care how confusing everything's been after that wish._

Deciding to go out on a limb and do something to commemorate her new found happiness, she planned on cooking a celebratory dinner... though, she hoped it didn't make for another near death experience.

She walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge, debating on what she should make. It was only when she heard a deep grunt, that she realized she wasn't alone. Turning, she saw Vegeta sitting at the table, staring at her with one eyebrow raised, drinking a nice cup of coffee.

"So, you decided to kill us all today," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not everybody," she said laughing. "This is _my_ food I'm cooking." She grabbed some eggs out of the refrigerator before closing the door, and walking over to the cupboards. She was riffling through them for a few minutes, before she found what she was looking for: a box of pancake mix.

"You know, if you help me, I'll let you have some," she said slyly.

"Let me think about it... I don't help, and I don't get any food for hours, or I _do_ help, getting food immediately, but die from the said food..." Vegeta brought his fingers to his chin as he actually debated between the two options. "What do I have to do?"

"Um... You can pour this mix into the bowl, adding water and these eggs," she said, holding the box and egg carton out for him to take. He set his coffee on the table and stood, taking the items to a separate part of the counter. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"You insult me," he said with a smirk. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and this is hardly rocket science. Of course I can handle it."

She pulled a large mixing bowl out of the cupboard and tossed it to him, knowing that with his reflexes, he'd be able to catch it without a problem.

"I'll be right back," she said smiling as he opened the box of pancake mix. "I need to find other ingredients. If you need any help, just call."

She wandered into the pantry, browsing through her options. _Hmm, there's cinnamon, and vanilla... oh, there's some chocolate chips! I wonder if mom has any blueberries in the fridge..._

"Bulma!"

She was surprised to have heard him call her by name. _Maybe the wish didn't change absolutely _everything_ after all._

"I need your help!"

She quickly grabbed the ingredients she'd been debating over, and rushed to the door. "I haven't even been gone five minutes yet!"

Sure enough, when she got to the doorway, Vegeta was in dire need of assistance. He was covered- head to toe- in pancake batter, as was the kitchen floor. She was holding back laughter as she walked towards him.

"What happened in here?"

"This machine," he said pointing at the blender. "There is something wrong with it."

She slipped in the batter, but caught her balance, before her laughter burst forth. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The situation was just too funny.

"You got it good," she said between bursts of laughter. "You even got it all through your hair!"

She wiped her finger along his jaw bone, and tasted the batter she'd collected.

"It's a good thing I brought the cinnamon," she said making a face at the funny tasting batter. "I'm going to get some towels to clean this mess up. Just don't touch _anything_!"

She headed towards the linen closet, where the towels were kept on the middle shelf, but she lost her balance again in the slippery substance. This time, she fell to the floor. Vegeta just watched her; he didn't even try to help.

"Why didn't you catch me!" Bulma asked angrily, while her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I thought I couldn't touch anything," he said with a mischievous smile.

She heaved a frustrated sigh. "You jerk, now I've got batter all down my back!"

Vegeta smiled and grabbed the mixing bowl from the counter. Sauntering over to her, he poured the remaining mixture over her head.

She let out a startled squeal, before screaming at him, "What was that for!"

"Now, we match," he said in satisfaction. "We are both drenched in this sticky substance."

She tried to push him, but with the excess batter, she went down with him. The two struggled to stand, but the batter wouldn't let them. They both started laughing, hard.

"Is it just me," Bulma said with a coy smile. "Or do we both look _good_ in pancake batter?"

"You know," Vegeta said looking at her. "I think you're right."

"So, Vegeta," Bulma asked curiously as she looked at all of the batter. "Just how much batter did you make?"

"I used the whole box," Vegeta said. "Why?"

"The whole box! You aren't supposed to use the whole box," Bulma sighed. _So much for pancakes for dinner._

"Well, you didn't tell me that," Vegeta said stubbornly.

"And _I_ didn't think you'd be stupid enough to make that much," she said as she playfully pushed him. He slid towards the kitchen door... where Mrs. Briefs was standing, surveying the mess in her kitchen.

"What h-happened in here?" she said, looking at the disastrous mess.

"Well," Bulma said putting on her best, most innocent smile. "Vegeta and I were hungry, she we tried to make pancakes." She batted her eyes for good measure.

Vegeta's eyes turned dark, and he smiled an evil smile before pointing a finger in Bulma's direction. "She did it."

"I'll go grab a mop," Bulma's mother said with a airy sigh.

As soon as she left, Bulma tackled Vegeta to the floor. "My fault, is it?"

He gave her a wide grin and nodded.

Bulma smiled warmly at him, and grabbed a rag from the counter, wiping her face clean of all batter.

Bulma's mother was back in the doorway, looking over at the two 'adults' with a knowing smile. "You two get in the showers. I'll clean this mess, and _I'll_ cook dinner."

"Yes mom," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta shrugged and headed off to his room, with Bulma trailing behind.

"That was fun, Vegeta," Bulma commented, at her doorway. "Who knew you could be a fun guy?"

"Who knew a frail, human woman could tackle me to the ground," Vegeta said with equal disbelief. "I didn't, that's for sure."

Shaking her head, Bulma headed for her shower. She stopped on her way through her room to grab an old t-shirt and some pajama pants, before going in for a long- and tedious- shower.

_It's going to take forever to get this stuff out of my hair!_

Vegeta's thoughts weren't too far off, as he berated Bulma for getting him in such a disastrous state.

_That crazy woman, making me make pancakes. That's a _servant's_ job. All I wanted was food. What is wrong with me? I _played_ with her in food, and now I'm covered with this sticky, gross batter. It even got into my mouth. It tastes far better when it's cooked... And she licked my face! Indirectly, anyway. Is this the way humans make friends? I think not!_

When Bulma had thoroughly cleaned both herself and her bathroom, she discovered a thick, coarse, black hair. "Is this what I think it is? Vegeta's hair?" It was long, and thick, like a whisker of a jungle cat. It didn't look like any hair she'd ever seen before. She took it with her, after she'd dressed.

Vegeta had nearly jumped a foot, when he saw two strands of blue on his clean, white shirt. _It's that woman's. Hn, she's not going bald is she?" _Vegeta picked it up, and inspected it closely. It was fine, long and malleable. Nothing like his own. _No wonder her hair is always changing styles... but how did it end up here?_

The two met in the hallway, having finished up around the same time. "Hey Vegeta," Bulma said with a smile. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

"I believe I do too," Vegeta said.

The two extended their hands, revealing that they were both holding on to each other's hairs. They exchanged them laughing, before proceeding to toss them into the garbage.

"I think dinner will be ready soon," Bulma said, once her laughter died down.

"I hope it isn't pancakes," Vegeta said, causing her to start laughing once again.

Beta'd by YukiraKing


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :The Plan

Bulma was pushing her food around her plate with her fork. She was watching as Vegeta ate. It was not a pretty sight. He ate like a pig. "Mom," she said after she'd seen all she could handle. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Oh? Are you coming down with something," her mother asked worriedly.

"No," Bulma reassured her, before glaring at Vegeta. "I've just lost my appetite is all."

Vegeta looked up from his plate, mouth full, and met her with a smirk.

"Well," Bulma said, still glaring at her house guest. "I'm going to bed. G'night mom, dad. G'night to you too little piggy."

Vegeta shrugged off her insult and continued to eat.

Sighing, Bulma retreated to her room, and laid on her bed. "God, that guy makes me sick." She smiled ruefully to herself. "Too bad that jerk had to mess up the pancakes."

She closed her eyes, and the last thought that ran through her head before sleep overtook her, was: _Tomorrow's a new day, Bulma. It will be even better._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

She awoke to a strange noise, coming from outside. Yawning, she rose out of bed, and went to the window to discover the source. She was shocked to find it was Vegeta, yelling at the GR- which she had yet to fix. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her, before running down to figure out what his problem was.

"You stupid piece of junk!" Vegeta yelled, kicking the side of the machine. A rather large dent was left behind. "Why won't you work? It was _one_ explosion. Not even a big one. So. Just. Work. Already!"

He stood there glaring at the machine, his fists clenched in frustration. It was then that he heard bell like laughter coming from behind him.

"You _do_ realize that yelling at it won't fix anything, right?" Bulma said grinning.

"Of course I do," he said blushing, as he realized she heard what he was saying. "But I wanted to knock some sense into it. Maybe it will learn its lesson, and stop breaking!"

"Well," Bulma said giggling at his logic. "If that's your way of fixing problems, then you'll do horribly."

He looked at her up and down. "Why are you in such a short dress?"

She looked down at her clothing. She'd grabbed her smaller robe, and hadn't even bothered to tie it. Beneath the robe, she was clad in a rather scanty, silk nightgown. "I will not answer that question right now. I'm going to go change right now, so you can go ahead and continue to 'fix' the machine with your yelling, or whatever it was you were doing," she said in a rush, before running inside. Her face couldn't have gotten any redder if it tried. _He practically saw me in my underwear!_ She quickly made it to her room, and dressed in a white tank top and plaid shorts. Then, she had an idea of how she wanted to spend the day.

Vegeta on the other hand had merely kicked the GR once more for good measure before heading back inside himself.

Bulma came bounding down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Hey, mom, are you in here?"

Sure enough, when Bulma looked around the kitchen, she saw Vegeta sitting at the table, with her mother at the stove behind him, cooking up a feast for the Saiyan.

"Good morning dear," her mother called happily as she continued to stir her meal.

"Would you mind if I went to the public pool for awhile?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," came her mother's cheery voice.

"Thanks," Bulma said, taking a seat beside Vegeta at the table to wait for breakfast.

"Why don't you take Vegeta with you?" her mother asked after a moment, thinking it was the most brilliant idea she'd ever heard.

"But mom," Bulma whined. "Do I have to?"

Vegeta hadn't turned to glare at her yet, she noticed. But after following his gaze, she realized he was only interested in the food, and probably hadn't noticed his name had come up in conversation.

"Yes, Bulma," her mother replied, in as harsh of voice as she was capable. "He's been here such a long time, and he hasn't been anywhere other than the complex. Isn't that right Vegeta?"

He shook his head, as he nearly started drooling over the scent of the food.

"Fine," Bulma sighed. "But, once you finished eating, we're leaving, so you better hurry up!"

_Stupid Vegeta! He's always ending up in my plans. Hmm... I know what I'm going to do. I'll just call up a few friends of mine..._

Picking up the phone, she dialed Chi-Chi's number.

"Hello, this is the Son residence, Chi-Chi speaking," came a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Chi-Chi, this is Bulma. I was just wondering if you and the guys wanted to come to the pool with me?"

"Sure," Chi-Chi said. "Why not? What time were you thinking?"

"How about I meet you there in an hour?" Bulma said, looking over to watch Vegeta stuffing his face yet again. _He should be done in an hour._

She called Krillin next.

"Hello," came a familiar cheery voice.

"Hey, Krillin," Bulma said with a smile. "It's me, Bulma. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come swimming with me, Chi-Chi and the guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Krillin said. "What time?"

"We decided to meet up in an hour," Bulma said. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah, sure," Krillin said again. "I'll see you there!"

She hung up the phone, and went to wait in the living room until the endless-pit of a Saiyan finished. It had been nearly an hour before Vegeta finally came to find her, declaring he was ready to go.

Bulma looked him over.

"Go get some shorts you can swim in," she said. "We'll be meeting up with some of my friends at the pool, so be quick about it. I'll be in the car."

She'd taken the opportunity to wear her new bikini- which she was hiding under her clothes.

Beta'd by: YukiraKing


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : The Swimming Pool

The two drove in silence towards the pool. She was nearly bouncing with excitement; she couldn't wait until they got there. The look on Vegeta's face when he realized 'Kakarrott' was invited was going to be absolutely priceless. She risked a peek over at her silent passenger. He was dressed in a black tank top, with camouflage swim trunks. "So," she said, trying to break the silence. "Are you ready to swim?"

He ignored her, and the vehicle remained silent until five minutes later, when he asked the question every driver dreads to hear.

"Are we there yet?" Vegeta grumbled. He was not pleased by the pace of this earthling's vehicle.

"No," Bulma said, not letting the dreaded question lessen her excitement. "But it's only a few more blocks."

Vegeta nodded, and resumed his silent treatment. It was another ten minutes before they finally made it to their destination. The two got out of the car, and walked over to the in-ground pool.

"Vegeta!" a voice came. "I didn't know you were coming too!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and fisted his hands by his side. "Why are _you_ here, Kakarrott?"

"Bulma invited us," Goku said smiling a goofy smile.

"Woman," Vegeta growled. "How dare you invite this low-class scum!"

_If looks could kill_ Bulma thought, suppressing a shudder. "Hey, you didn't have to come with me. You can just go back home if you want to, but I'm going to lay in the sun," Bulma said, as though she weren't affected by his glare. She waltzed passed him, towards the large pool. Spreading out her towel she thought to herself, _Finally, a day at the pool. This is just what I need._ She noticed, however, that there were very few people at the pool today. She laid down, spreading out to her full length, relaxing as the sun lent its warmth to her ivory skin. It wasn't long, however, before the sun's rays were blocked from her by the shadow of a tall man- or alien if you prefer. It was Goku, and he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Hey, Bulma," he said while picking her up. He carried her until he was standing directly beside the pool.

"Goku," Bulma asked in alarm. "What are you doing? Put me down, right now!"

"Okay," Goku said, chucking Bulma into the icy cold water of the pool. When her head emerged from the water, she discovered that everyone- even the ever stoic Vegeta- was laughing at her.

"Goku!" she yelled furiously.

Goku, who was still laughing, extended his hand out to help her up, and said, "I just thought you needed to cool off."

"It's not funny, Goku," she shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling with all her might. Having caught the Saiyan off guard, she managed to pull him into the pool beside her. "Ha!"

Goku surfaced, and immediately started shivering, his lips nearly as blue as Bulma's hair. "You guys should get in," he said, teeth chattering. "The water's fine."

Everyone looked at him incredulously, before shaking their heads. They weren't going to get in if they could help it. Bulma waded over to the side of the pool.

"C'mon," she said with a slight smile. Smiling any wider would expose the chattering of her teeth. "It's not that bad. Besides, I didn't invite you guys to just stand around and watch Goku and I have fun."

Chi-Chi sighed, but was the first to brave the water, quickly making her way over to her husband, to share warmth as they shivered together. Gohan and Krillin followed soon after, splashing each other with the cool water, and having a good time. Only Vegeta remained out of the pool.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Bulma asked him, still standing by the edge of the pool.

"No," he said. He didn't look all that happy about being there either.

"Look, I'm sorry for inviting Goku, OK? Just get in the pool, and relax," Bulma tried.

"No," he answered, standing firm.

She pulled herself out of the water, so she was sitting on the edge, just three feet from him. "I guess I'll just sit here until you agree," she said. She let out a deep, exaggerated sigh. "It's really too bad that mom went to all that trouble to pack us a big picnic lunch. I suppose Goku will just have to eat your share, you know, since you don't want to participate."

"I have to swim in order to eat?" Vegeta asked, his shoulders tensed.

"Yep, you have to swim, or no food for the big bad Saiyan Prince," she said with a wicked smile. "So, are you going in the water or not?"

"I will go in," Vegeta said. Bulma shouted in excitement, but Vegeta wasn't finished. "But I will not go anywhere near Kakarrott."

"That's fine," Bulma said, standing and walking over to grab his hand. "Come with me, or would you rather go by yourself?"

He allowed her to lead him to the pool. He watched as she dived into the pool, noting that she stayed at the bottom, watching her friends play around her. Braving the cold, Vegeta dived in after her.

Bulma noticed when Vegeta came swimming towards her, under the water, but she couldn't hold her breath any longer, and needed to go up for air. Vegeta on the other hand, remained below the surface, which convinced Bulma to go under the water to get him. His eyes were closed as she swam up to him, but when she reached out to touch him, his eyes fluttered open, and his hand shot out to grab hers. Still holding hands, the two swam to the surface, taking in deep breaths of precious oxygen. They were close together, staring into one another's eyes. It was almost the perfect moment, until Goku had to ruin it.

"Hey, Bulma, Vegeta! Are you done having your moment? I'm starving," he shouted, causing the two to separate quickly. Bulma- her face bright red- watched as Chi-Chi came over and slapped Goku upside the head.

"Leave them alone, Goku!"

Krillin and Gohan were laughing at Chi-Chi's display, causing the attention to be averted from the unfortunate couple. Bulma swam to the edge, and hoisted herself out of the pool yet again. Wrapping herself in her towel, she spread out their picnic blanket, and- with help from Chi-Chi- laid the generous amounts of food out for everyone to eat. Vegeta made himself a plate, and then distanced himself from the group, leaning against a nearby tree, eating by himself.

"Poor guy," Krillin mumbled. "Maybe you should go talk with him, Bulma," he suggested.

All eyes- save Vegeta's- turned to him, surprised.

"What?" Krillin asked defensively. "You're the only one he'll actually tolerate. He threatens to kill everyone else."

The eyes collectively turned towards the blue-haired heiress.

"Uh... Sure," Bulma said, gathering her plate in her hands. She wandered over to Vegeta's tree. He looked peaceful, as he stared off into the sky, and- rather than gorge himself- nibbled at his plate. Unsure whether he knew she was there or not, she cleared her throat. His eyes didn't tear away from the clouds, but he heard her.

"Yes, woman?"

"Hey, did you need any company?" Bulma sat down beside him, not waiting for the negative answer she was sure she would get.

"For a while," he murmured. She was shocked. She'd expected him to yell at her until she left him in peace.

"Are you OK?" she asked. He was acting weird lately. Ever since their pancake accident. He was starting to act like he did before her wish to change everything. Maybe it was inevitable that he changed. But the thought was still unnerving.

"I am fine woman. Do not waste your time worrying about me. I should be out training, not playing in a kiddy pool," he said without his usual angry tone.

"You're one stubborn prince," she commented. "Come on, have some fun for once. Live a little while you're still young. You can't train all the time."

Having finished his plate, he held it out to her. He wasn't going to comment any further. "This belongs to you," he said, effectively ending the conversation on that topic. She piled his plate on top of hers, and left to put them in the garbage. But if he thought she was finished, he was mistaken. She walked back over to him, and took both of his hands in her own.

"C'mon. You're coming with me if you like it or not," she said, hoisting him to his feet. To her surprise, he allowed her to pull him up, as well as drag him back to her friends. Though, unsurprisingly, he sat as far away from everyone else- while still remaining close to Bulma- as he could.

"So, Bulma," Goku asked nonchalantly. "Do you have any special news to share with us?"

"No," Bulma said confused. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Goku said. "I just hoped you would tell us you were pregnant or something. But I guess you don't want to share."

Vegeta looked up suddenly, surprised by such accusations. He lived with Bulma, and had never once suspected her of being pregnant. Maybe he was further behind Kakarrott than he thought. He'd need to work on his ki training when he finally returned to the compound.

Everyone else looked at Bulma expectantly.

"Maybe I'm not sharing that," Bulma said, trying to hold back her frustration. "Because I'm _not_ pregnant."

"You're not?" Goku asked, confused. Shouldn't she be pregnant by now? Then again, the boy from the future hadn't said _when_ he would be born.

"No," Bulma said, nearly snapping. "Do I _look_ pregnant to you?"

"Not exactly," Goku said scratching the back of his neck.

"Good," Bulma huffed. Though she couldn't help herself from thinking it was a good idea. "But a baby would be wonderful, don't you think?"

"Having a screaming brat waking you everyday is not exactly what I would call wonderful. It's more like annoying."

"Shut up, Vegeta! No one asked you. And a baby isn't a brat! It's adorable."

Beta'd by: YukiraKing


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 :The Unexpected News

It was as they were packing up to leave that Bulma noticed Vegeta was staring at her. The others had left awhile earlier, and the two only stayed behind to clean up the pool area. They didn't want to leave any litter behind.

"What?" Bulma said, after awhile. It was becoming rather uncomfortable for her with all of his staring.

"Do you really want a 'baby'?" Vegeta asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, but then nodded after a moment's thought. "Then why don't you just adopt one?"

"I thought we were finished with this," Bulma sighed. "Adoption is different than having a child of your own. It's more special if you went through the pregnancy too. Now, we're finished with this subject," she said firmly. She didn't want to talk with Vegeta about her growing desire to have a baby.

Of course, Vegeta- being himself- didn't let go of the subject. He kept playing with the idea of being a father, and he didn't like any scenario he could come up with.

"I'm never even going to consider having to have a brat. Ever," he said eventually.

She tried to ignore him, she tried really hard, but she just couldn't let that go. "Does that mean your royal bloodline will stop at you?"

He froze. _No heir..._ If he died, then the royal line died with him, when Kakarrott's third-class blood lived on. "I suppose I'll have to deal with that, at some point. But I have no plans for that anytime soon."

"Could you imagine me a mother?" Bulma asked wistfully. "I can see it now: a little girl with hair as blue as my own, sitting on a swing while her father pushed her. And me sitting to the side, watching them with a smile. Ah, so wonderful."

Vegeta looked at her strangely, but allowed her to describe her endless fantasies about being a mother, until they made it to the house.

"I hope mom has finished dinner," Bulma commented as they got out of the car and made their way towards the front door. Vegeta grunted his agreement. Once inside, they were met by a wonderful aroma seeping out of the kitchen. "Smells delicious, mom!" Bulma called to her mother as she put away the picnic blanket. Vegeta waited for her to finish before making his way to the kitchen. The two took their seats, and dived right into the delicious foods.

"Bulma, dear, how was swimming?" Bulma's mother asked, setting another platter of food in front of Vegeta. "Taking Vegeta with you wasn't too bad, now was it? Who knows, if you spend more time together, some sparks might fly. Oh, I can see them now, my beautiful grandchildren!"

Bulma's eyes went wide, as she started choking on a piece of chicken. Vegeta froze, fork halfway to his mouth, at Bulma's mother's words. After a brief struggle, Bulma forced the food down her throat. "Mom!" Her face had turned bright red, as her mother looked at both her and Vegeta with an airy smile. "We don't like each other in that way, OK?"

"Yeah," Vegeta agreed quickly. "She isn't exactly on my list of women I'd marry or have brats with."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked angrily, giving him her best glare. _How dare he insinuate that I'm not worthy of him!_

"You're not my type," he said simply, before he began to eat yet again.

"Well, mom, all this talk about Vegeta and I has made me lose my appetite," Bulma said. "I think I might just go to bed." She put her dishes in the sink, and started for the stairs. She didn't make it there though, before Vegeta had snuck up behind her.

"Woman, you should give that baby idea some more thought," he suggested rather awkwardly. "Maybe you can make it happen."

_What the heck is that supposed to mean?_ She thought to herself as she watched him leave. He was headed out back, towards the GR. _I'm going to figure him out,_ she decided, and followed after him a few minutes later. She walked up to the GR, pressing her head against the door, but did not hear a sound. _Where is he?_

"What are you doing woman?" Vegeta asked, standing behind her with a confused expression upon his face.

His sudden appearance nearly gave the blue-haired heiress a heart attack. "I'm um... looking for something," she said unconvincingly.

"And just what are you looking for?" Vegeta asked with a smug grin on his face. It was as if he already knew the answer. He knew she was trying to spy on him.

"My... My pen! Yeah, I dropped it somewhere when I was repairing the GR last week," she said quickly. "But I can't find it, so I guess I'd better go inside." She walked by him, and was set on going to the house, but he stopped her. He caught her hand before she could get too far.

"Don't go," he said, shyly, looking everywhere but her face.

"You OK, Vegeta?" Bulma asked him "You're not going soft on me are you?" she joked.

"Woman," Vegeta said quietly, almost as if to admit to going soft. "For some reason my anger and hatred releases when I'm around you. I don't know why. But I don't feel like... me."

"I don't know about Saiyans," Bulma started nervously. "But humans usually attribute that to love, Vegeta."

"Love? Don't be ridiculous. It can't be love. I'm immune to it. Especially when it comes to aliens like you humans."

"Yeah," Bulma said slightly saddened by his quick dismissal. She didn't know why though. _I don't love him, so why do I feel terrible that he doesn't love me?_

He forced himself to look into her eyes, for the first time since he started his little confession. Whatever he saw there, made him smile. "I guess I should never say never, right?"

"Y-yeah," Bulma said surprised. "Something like that. Something's up with you though Vegeta. Why are you so worried about this all of a sudden?"

"Since you brought up the demise of the royal bloodline, I've been tossing the idea around my head. I don't want to end my bloodline," he explained. "And I've decided a child wouldn't be so bad after all. But then came the whole debate about who would produce me such an heir. And there was only one being that did not disgust me. So, I choose you. You will have my child."

She was shocked. Her eyes widened, and she nearly fell over. "What! You can't just choose someone like that!"

"We can do this the easy way," he said awkwardly. "Or the hard way. That is your choice."

"You can't make me have your child, Vegeta," Bulma said as calmly as she could manage.

"That's where you are wrong," Vegeta said honestly. "I can."

"No," Bulma insisted.

"Yes."

"No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Fine," he relented. "We'll do this your way. I'll have to make you 'love' me."

"Love you?" Bulma asked incredulously. "You killed my ex-boyfriend for God's sake."

"He got wished back," Vegeta said, trying to reason with her. He'd made it to his wit's end. There would be no more arguing about this that night. "I'll see you later, woman."

Bulma sighed. _What am I going to do with him?_ "So, Vegeta wants to have a kid?" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture it. "And with me of all people?" She snorted. "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She strolled into the garden, nearly pacing as she grew more and more frustrated._ Breathe Bulma. OK, what should I do? I could pack up my stuff... no, Bulma. You can deal with this. Everything will be fine._

It was at that point when her mother came rushing over to her, excitement lighting up her face. "Vegeta wants to have a baby with you? Oh that's wonderful! Finally, I'll get my grandchildren!"

"At least _you're_ happy about the arrangement," Bulma muttered. Her mother could always find the good in every situation. No matter how bleak it may seem. And Bulma should have realized how she would react with a situation that would result in grandchildren. Then something dawned on her. "Mom, just why were you eavesdropping?"

"You looked worried sweetheart," her mother said with a look of pure innocence. A look so innocent that Bulma knew enough not to trust it. "I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Bulma suddenly realized. With that, her mother smiled gently, and left her to her thoughts. She was imagining those scenarios that she described to Vegeta earlier that day. The little girl- her daughter- on a swing, her father pushing her. Only this time, she tried to imagine Vegeta in that role. She made a face and shook the image out of her head. It was just too strange. _Love him? He's going to make me love him... At least I'll get to be a mother, just like I wanted,_ she thought, trying to find the bright side. She wandered around for hours, lost in thought. It was nearing midnight by the time she came out of her thoughts. She found that she had wandered off of the compound, and was down town West City.

Turning, she realized she could still see Capsule Corp from where she was. _That's a relief,_ she thought to herself. She sighed when she realized that the only light on in the building was probably Vegeta, waiting for her.

That thought alone was enough for her to decide to spend a night out on the town. It was late enough that only the diners and bars were open, so she settled on going to a bar she'd visited rarely. She'd only been there once with Yamcha, back when it was first opening. There was loud music playing, and they served very good drinks.

"Hey beautiful," came a dreamy- though intoxicated- voice.

"Yamcha?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She could barely make out his face in the lighting, but if it _was_ Yamcha, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Yeah, it's me," he slurred. The smell of alcohol was strong on his breath. "I want to dance, so C'mon." He grabbed her hand, and started to pull her towards the dance floor. He would have succeeded, had she been anyone else. She forcefully pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"No thank you," she said, her voice full of venom. "I'm headed home anyway."

"Aww, C'mon babe, one dance, that's all I want," he said, trying once again to drag her to the dance floor, succeeding to pull her a short distance with each pull.

"I said no, Yamcha," she said, with less confidence. She was starting to get scared.

"Look here, Bulma," Yamcha said firmly. "You are going to dance with me, whether you like it or not!" He tried to grab her yet again, but was unable to, when someone's fist connected to his face.

_How? What? Vegeta... What is he doing here? I can fight my own battles,_ she thought angrily, though deep down she knew she was thankful for his help.

"Go home, woman," Vegeta said, his voice dripping with malice. A malice directed at her ex-boyfriend. "I'll deal with this worthless piece of junk."

"No Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "There are people in here." She quickly ran over to him, doing the only thing she knew for certain would stop him. She jumped at him. His reaction was instantaneous. He caught her effortlessly, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms.

"So, you do like me?" He asked ruefully, though his eyes were guarded. It was almost as if her answer was actually of importance to him, though he did manage to hide it well.

"How did you know where I was, Vegeta?" Bulma asked seriously, as he started walking out of the bar.

"I can sense ki," he said as if it were obvious.

"Fine," she mumbled, before realizing he had to have been following her ki signature to be here so quickly. "Were you spying on me?"

He smiled, but didn't answer.

"Can I get down now? There's no more danger," she tried to reason.

"No," he said. Her question only made him hold her tighter. She let out a strangled squeal when he suddenly took off into the air.

"Vegeta! I will never love you. You hear me? Never!" Bulma screamed at him. But as soon as the words were out she knew they weren't true.

"Really," he inquired, looking rather smug for her liking. "Your mother tells me a lot of pointless gossip, but today, she told me something I found very interesting. Apparently, you trust your mother with a lot of information involving your love life... including your crushes."

Bulma felt her face turning bright red, and suddenly, Vegeta moved closer, his face inches from her own. He took a deep breath, and kissed her, right on the lips. She wanted to push him away and yell, to continue to put up a fuss. It felt too good to prolong it any further.

She laughed as he pulled away. "I suppose I should never say _never_... right?"

He grinned, and kissed her again.

THE END

Beta'd by: YukiraKing


End file.
